


Forever

by Scarletbat



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a sap, Fluff, Jon is a sap, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Jon is a sa, its Valentine's day, and he has a ring.Enough said





	

Jon was nervous.

 

“Damian will you- no no this is the love of your life Kent!” It was Valentine's day, Damian looks very pretty, and he was a goofball.

 

“Damian Saytan Thomas Al Ghul-Wayne will you marry me?” Still not good enough it needed to be perfect not just some thrown together mess.

 

‘ _ You've got thirty minutes and a hell of a boyfriend you have to suck it up!’  _ Jon wasn't one to swear but in this case he needed to hear it.

 

“Ok Kent let's go propose!”

\-------

He couldn't do it. 

As mentioned before Damian was very pretty and the skinny jeans he was wearing were not helping prove otherwise.

 

“Tt Good evening beloved happy Valentine's day,” the words sounded so foreign to him as if such a holiday were just myth.

 

“Happy Valentine's day Dami you look great,” Ok so far so good and it would continue that way until dinner.

 

Good evening gentlemen what can I get you?” The waitress asked and Jon took a deep breath. 

 

"So the gentlemen across from me will have the Caesar salad with dressing on the side, strawberry cheesecake, and a glass of red wine,” Damian hummed obviously impressed that Jon remembered he was a vegetarian.

 

“Ok and what will you have?” The waitress asked and Jon bit his cheek before speaking.

 

“I'll take the Spaghetti with Garlic bread and red wine please.” Jon said and the waitress nodded before walking off.

 

"So Damian how have you been?” Jon asked and Damian clicked his tongue. 

 

“Things have been hectic but you make it worthwhile beloved,” Jon smiled he adored the moments was not afraid to be a sap, but he also didn't mind having to coax it out of him.

 

“Same here anyway-” He should've seen it  coming.

 

He didn't. 

 

A different waitress spilled 3 drinks all over Damian.

 

“What in the seven hells!” Damian screeched and two waiters snickered.

 

“So we got two fags and one's a terrorist I think I need to call homeland security,” Jon saw red as he stood up.

 

“Hey you have no right to talk about him that way!” Jon snarled and the Waiters laughed until Jon hoisted one of them up by their collar.

 

“He's no terrorist he's the love of my life who would do anything for tge people he loves sure he's a little different but that gives you no excuse to be racist jackasses!” With that Jon threw the now scared waiter to the ground.

 

“Damian we're leaving come on,” Jon didn't even give Damian a chance before he was tossed over Jon's shoulder and taken out of the restaurant.

 

“Im sorry babe I wanted this night to be perfect I memorized your favorite meal I tried to have manners but those two just ruined it.” Jon said and Damian sighed.

 

"Jonathan Lane-Kent I've needed perfection from you because well you're perfect enough in my eyes,” Jon completely disregarded the now pouring rain as he got on one knee.

 

“Damian Saytan Thomas Al Ghul-Wayne since the day we first met you've been my bestfriend years, later you became my boyfriend and no matter what you've been by my side and I'm sorry for babbling but what I'm trying to ask is will you marry me?” Damian’s eyes widened as he stared at Jon.

 

“Hey I did say I was fine with you wanting me forever,” Jon smiled as he took the ring out.

 

“That's a yes?” He asked and Damian nodded as Jon yelled out.

  
“Hey Gotham I'm getting married!” Jon knew In about five minutes his father would be calling him but he didn't care right now, he had to discuss wedding plans with his fiance. 


End file.
